Charlotte Morris
Charlotte Morris Biography She is currently a senior at Brewster High School. Her father, Al Motta, is the wealthy owner of a piano business. Charlotte has self-diagnosed Asperger's syndrome, which she uses to explain why she can say whatever she wants. Her father created a new glee club for her after she was rejected by the Losers. Izzy, Anna and Charice soon join this new club, directed by Millie Hollister, and name it The BabyDollz. Charlotte joins the Losers together with the other BabyDollz after they place second at Sectionals. She is a Student Council Treasurer alongside Heather and Sam and joined different clubs like The Secret Society of Superheroes Club and the formerly Too Young to be Bitter Club. Charlotte has self-diagnosed Asperger's Syndrome, stating that she can "pretty much say whatever she wants." Her condition gives her an excuse for the constant insults she hands out. She initially wants to be the most talented member in the project despite her clear lack of musical ability. Charlotte tends to be rather quirky, making exaggerated gestures and odd faces in the background which explains her bubbly, happy and goofy personality. While she is at times, usually self-centered, she does show concern for others. She appears to have acknowledged her lack of singing talent, saying she wants a solo even though she "can't sing." Later in the season, Charlotte found her lack of musical talent as a weakness so she began taking singing lessons and throughout the season, she has proved herself that the lessons are progressing as she is seen performing minor solos in different songs with her singing improving as well. In To Have and to Hold, she not only performs with the Losers girls to help Will but also seems to be talking in a friendly way with Losers' members throughout the episode. She also is seen enjoying the performances of Perfect, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, and Constant Craving, and her singing seems to have improved to the point that she can sing backing vocals as she sings along in the background to I Kissed A Girl, as well as her backing vocals in BabyDolls performances. In To Have and to Hold, she gets solo line in Summer Nights. In Choke, she sings and dances in Cell Block Tango as one of the six merry murderesses, and sang the 'Six' story - although her part is not featured in the episode. Relationships Nathan Richard (boyfriend) Nathan makes it clear he wants to take Charlotte as his date to the "The Love House," clashing with Sampson who had intended to do the same. Charlotte can't decide who to date, so Sampson gives her several presents. Nathan also sings Home for Charlotte, playing on his heart strings how his visa won't be extended and that he'll have to leave at the end of the year. Charlotte then says she feels more sorry for Nathan than Sampson and asks if he would be her date for Valentine's Day. Charlotte expresses that she is going to miss Nathan once he is deported at her party. Nathan awkwardly asks Charlotte not to worry, implying he lied to win her heart. To this, she suggests that her father could "buy" Ireland so he could stay. Songs S3= ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Character Category:Loser